Diskussion:Warpantrieb
Funktionsweise Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es sich dabei um die Erklärung aus dem Technischen Handbuch zur Enterprise-D handelt? Wenn, dem so ist, dann hat dieser Artikel hier leider keine Verwendung. -- Kobi 15:53, 11. Okt 2004 (CEST) Canon / Non-Canon Die Informationsdichte des Artikels ist sehr gut, auch wenn mir der Stil nicht 100% gefällt. Wir sollten die Einzelteile sieben, damit wir Canon von nicht Canon unterscheiden. Als Canon sehe ich: * Warpfeld (gute Erklärung) * Warptheorie an sich (in Widerspruch zur Einsteinschein Relativitätstheorie) * Verterium-Cortenid (mit Quellverweis bei Voyager) * Geschichte * Warpfaktoren Nicht-Canon oder Halb-Canon sehe ich: * Warpreaktion durch Deuterium und Anti-Deuterium * Auflösung der Strahlung in Plasma * Funktion der Plasmaleitung (obwohl plausibel) * Raumgeometrie und Planksche Skala * Detailreiche Erklärung der "Befeuerung" der Warpgondeln (kann an aber visuell nachvollziehen!) Kann mir jemand seine Einschätzung dazu sagen? Vielleicht sehe ich's ja falsch. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 13:23, 23. Okt 2004 (CEST) Antwort auf die Anzweifelung Okay, ich versuche, so gut es geht, die als un-canon bezeichneten Fakten zu erläutern: 1. "Funktion der Plasmaleitung" Plasmaleitungen können nur mit magnetfelder funktionieren, denn jedes Material, dass mit dem Millionen Grad heißen Plasma in Kontakt kommen würde, würde sich nach kurzer Zeit auflösen und selbst zu Plasma werden. Magnetische Isolierung bzw. Kraftfelder sind also die einzige plausible Möglichkeit, das Plasma zu leiten. Ich stehe hier eher auf der Seite der Magnetfelder, da Antimaterie ja auch auf diese Weise gelagert wird. 2. "Auflösung der Strahlung in Plasma" Das ist glaube ich ein Missverständnis. Die Strahlung löst sich nicht auf. Durch die bei der M/AM-Reaktion freiwerdende Strahlung ionisiert der übriggebliebene Wasserstoff durch den Druck und die Hitze in der Reaktionskammer. Es löst sich also außer der Materie und der Antimaterie nichts auf. 3. "Detailreiche Erklärung der "Befeuerung" der Warpgondeln" In "Die Technik der USS Enterprise" wurde genau erklärt, wie die Warpgondeln befeuert werden. Nun ja, manch einer mag die technischen Handbücher zur Serie als un-canon bezeichnen, allerdings erfinde er oder sie bitte vorher eine einleuchtendere Erklärung zur Befeuerung der Spulen als Rick Sternbach und Michael Okuda. Außerdem bräuchte man, wenn man die Spule nicht hintereinander abfeuert, keine länglichen Warpgondeln. Vielleicht haben die kugelförmigen Warpgondeln von Schiffen wie der Wells-Klasse oder der "Aeon"-Klasse aus dem 29. Jahrhundert eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden? Vielleicht eine, die weniger Plasma verbraucht? Oder sie benutzen ein anderes Material als Verterium-Cortenid, was den Antrieb effizienter machen könnte. 4. "Warpreaktion durch Deuterium und Anti-Deuterium" Wurde meines Wissens nach in den Serien selbst unzählige Male beschrieben (oder zumindest als Treibstoff Deuterium/Antiwasserstoff genannt, wobei zu bemerken ist, dass Deuterium nichts weiter als ein Wasserstoffisotop ist, das auch heutzutage auf der Erde erzeugt werden kann). Allerdings ist "Warpreaktion durch Deuterium und Anti-Deuterium" etwas unpräzise formuliert, könntest du nochmal genauer sagen, was unklar ist? 5. "Raumgeometrie und Planksche Skala" Das ist jetzt so eine Sache. Ich gebe zu, das wurde nie in der Serie erklärt, allerdings ist die Planksche Skala eine Skala zur Messung von Raumverschiebungen, deshalb kann man sie auf alles anwenden, ohne den Inhalt zu verändern. Sie wurde auch nicht für Star Trek erfunden, sondern vom Forscher Max Planck gemacht. Und solange niemand eine bessere Möglichkeit findet, Subraum-Verschiebungen zu messen, so sollten wir doch bei diesem etablierten Prinzip bleiben :) @ Kobi: Dieser Artikel wurde von mir selbst formuliert und stammte aus meinem Wissen (damit ist das Wissen in meinem Kopf gemeint). Ich habe den Antrieb so detailliert wie mir möglich beschrieben. Da das technische Handbuch das auch tut, kann man natürlich argumentieren, ich hätte abgeschrieben. Daraus habe ich Folgendes: Genaue Angaben über Verterium-Cortenid und dessen Auswirkungen, gemessen auf der Planckschen Skala; Befeuerung der Warp-Spulen. Greetings, Jason Kelp : Ob es plausibel ist oder nicht, wenn es nicht in einer Star Trek Episode erwähnt wurde, dass es so funktionierte, dann gehört es hier nicht her. Im Englischen-MA wurde auch angeboten eine echte Wissenschaftliche Erklärung zum Warpantrieb zu schreiben, und es wurde abgelehnt: Using External Scientific Documents Since there are now several groups out there researching warp drive and other concepts, it would behoove this forum to be careful on what is does and does not permit. For instance I post regularly on the Yahoo Group Stardrive1 hosted by Physicist Dr. Paul Hoiland. This group often refers to genuine scientific papers from http://www.arxiv.org a publication of the Los Alamos scientific community and supported by the United States Government. Athought they have NOT formally reviewed anything near a "subspace theory" paper, Dr. Hoiland is sensitive to our concerns, and being a trekker himself..has pet theories on that subject. Please email him at: xxx@yyy.com for a serious discussion on Subspace Theory, Advanced Warp Drive concepts or other issues where you DO need a mathematical paper or something. I have set up catagories for this in the Subspace Theory area, and could include recent Physical and Metaphysical discussions for linkage. I do NOT intend to post a valid research document here, but IF you guys have one..please send a copy to Dr. Hoiland. He may help you get it published..or perhaps Fernando might. Dr. Fernando Loup is a friend of Miquel Alcubierre's and has published several scientific papers on warp and FTL (faster than light) theory. I went and checked Arxiv.org, there are now at least 22 documents listed under "warp drive". In order to retrieve one you need the Adobe Reader to read a .pdf file. Then at the website, click on "Form Interface", then select "gr-qc" in the box marked Archive. At line #4 then select "Abstract" and enter "warp drive" in the box (also select 'all years'). Remember the term "warp" can also refer to concepts in Manifold Geometry Theory. : WMS, welcome to Memory Alpha! However, please understand that your usual MO is not welcome here -- we're not interested in any sort of supposed "real life" pseudoscientific research at Memory Alpha; this database is about the fictional Star Trek television and movie series. The two are nothing alike. -- Dan Carlson | Talk 22:27, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) :Ich teile diese Meinung und meine weiterhin, dass der Artikel von den non-canon-Fakten (auch wenn sie vom heutigen wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt einleuchtend sind) getrennt werden muss. -- Kobi 20:03, 3. Nov 2004 (CET) :: Hi Jason, danke für deine detailierten Äußerungen. Ich möchte zunächst auf die direkte Frage in Punkt 4 antworten. Im Artikel ist zu lesen, dass im Warpkern Materie und Antimaterie zu einer Reaktion geführt werden. Soweit ist es quasi allgemein bekannt. Dass dort Deuterium (ein Wasserstoffisotop) und "Antideuterium" verwendet werden, habe ich in der Serie noch nie gehört (habe ich vielleicht verpasst). Von Deuteriumlecks habe ich gehört, verstehe es aber als Katalysator oder (bestenfalls) als eine Art Kühlflüssigkeit. Offenbar liege ich aber falsch, wenn ich danach google; es gibt einige Schilderungen, die ähnlich lauten. Einige Stoffe in Star Trek sind von bekannten chemischen Elementen abgeleitet, wurden aber verändert; Stichwort Dilithium. So wird vermieden, dass durch Verwendung von bekannten Elementen eine Form von fiktiver Wissenschaft ad absurdum geführt wird. Keiner würde glauben, dass Litium-Kristalle soetwas können, aber Dilithium könnte es. Deswegen bin ich skeptisch, dass es canon ist, dass Deuterium zur Warpreaktion verwendet wird. :: Star Trek ist ein weites Feld mit vielen Lücken, Inkonsitenzen und Widersprüchen. Um ein für möglichst viele Leute passendes Nachschlagewerk zu schaffen sollten wir gewissen Standards, wie dem Canon-Anspruch, einfach selbstverständlich gerecht werden. Es gibt Wunder der Technik, die bei Star Trek selbstverständlich sind, für den Außenstehenden aber große Erklärung bedürfen -- Warum kann man in die Vergangenheit reisen, wenn man mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit eine Sonne umkreist? Warum gib es so wenig temporale Paradoxe obwohl das halbe Universum kreuz und quer durch die Zeit reisen kann? Wo sind die Toiletten auf der Enterprise und warum läuft man zu Fuß wenn man sich beamen kann? Wir sollten nur gesicherte Informationen über den Warpantrieb aufschreiben, um selbst verursachten Widersprüchen vorzubeugen. Fehler oder Auslassungen in der Schilderung sollten nicht durch logische, selbst erfundene oder aus den falschen Quellen kopierte Erklärungen gefüllt werden, sondern es sollte darauf hingewiesen werden, dass die Funktionen nicht bekannt sind. :: Jegliche non-canon Inhalt sollte als solcher gekennzeichnet werden und gehört am besten eingerückt und kursiv geschrieben, alternativ in einen eigenen Absatz. Die Ausführungen sind interessant um den Mechanismus besser zu verstehen, sind aber (wie teilweise auch von dir gesagt) nicht durchgängig canon. Vor allem sollte vermieden werden, einen Bezug von der Star Trek-Wissenschaft zu unserer herzustellen (Subraumverzerrung und Planksche Skala), da das meist auf Kosten von Star Trek geht. Ich schlage vor, den non-canon Inhalt (teilweise) in einem gekennzeichneten Absatz aufzuführen. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 20:21, 3. Nov 2004 (CET) Okay, ich habe etwas nachgeforscht: Deuterium wird als Reaktant für die Materie/Antimaterie-Reaktion benötigt, soviel steht fest. Das wurde erstens von jeder mir bekannten offiziellen Quelle (Handbücher etc.) bestätigt. Zweitens: Erinnerst du dich an die Voyager-Folge "Dämon"? Dort geht es darum, Deuterium auf einem Planeten der Y-Klasse zu sammeln. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann wird dort gesagt, dass das Deuterium als Treibstoff gebraucht wird. Davon mal ganz abgesehen ist Deuterium als Kühlmittel kaum tauglich. Ich weiß, ich weiß, Realität und Trek trennen. Aber Deuterium existiert heutzutage schon und wird z.B. in Fusionsbomben (aka Wasserstoffbomben) zusammen mit dem noch schwereren Wasserstoffisotop Tritium benutzt. Und gegenüber der mehreren Millionen Grad Kelvin in einem Warpkern (Voy:"Der Fürsorger") ist Wasserstoff/Deuterium... Nun, wie soll ich sagen... Versteht ihr, was ich meine? Außerdem auf S.81 "Der Technik der USS Enterprise" folgende Beschreibung zum Hauptmaterietank: "Die Brennstoffversorgung für die Warpantriebssysteme (WAS) wird im primären Deuteriumtank aufbewahrt. Der PDT, der auch das IAS (Impulsantriebssystem) versorgt, ist normalerweise mit halbfestem Deuterium gefüllt, das auf -259°C (13-8°K) temperiert ist." Und noch was zu den EPS-Leitungen: In "Die Technik der USS Enterprise" heißt es: "Die Energietransferleitungen (ETL) ähneln insofern den Querschnittverengersegmenten, daß sie das Plasma im Zentrum jedes Kanals halten und es peristaltisch auf die Warpantriebsgondeln zutreiben, wo die Warpfeldspulen (WFS) die Energie zur Beschleunigung nutzen" Zwei seiten früher eine genau Beschreibung der Querschnittverengersegmente: "Ein typisches Segment besitzt acht Spannungsrahmenkonstruktionen, eine Toroiddruckkammer, zwölf Sätze Querschnittverenger-Magnetspulen und die dafür benötigte Energieversorgungs- und Kontrollhardware. Die Querschnittsverengerspulen bestehen aus hochdichtem, matrixverstärktem Kobalt-Lanthanid-Boronit, deren sechsunddreißig aktive Element dazu ausgelegt sind, eine maximale Feldstärke innerhalb der Druckkammer zu erzeugen, ohne in den Maschinenraum auszustralen." Greetings, Jason Kelp :Bitte versehe, dass die Technik der USS Enterprise nur eine sekundär-Quelle ist. Informationen aus dieser sollen in Memory-Alpha allenfalls in der Kategorie "Hintergrundinformationen" aufgeführt werden; alternativ eingerückt und kursiv, aber klar als Kommentar gekennzeichnet. -- Kobi 21:49, 4. Nov 2004 (CET) Umschreiben / canon Ich habe versucht, den Artikel nach bestem Wissen so umzuschreiben, dass er als canon angesehen werden kann. dabei habe ich folgende Stellen ersatzlos gestrichen: Das Verhältnis zwischen Materie und Antimaterie im Warpkern ist bei der Reaktion nicht gleich. Das bedeutet, dass sich mehr Deuterium als Antiwasserstoff im Kern befindet. ... Diese (Warpspulen) bestehen aus zwei Materialien: * Einer internen Stütze aus Tungsten-Cobalt-Magnesium und * Einem Mantel aus Verterium-Cortenid Das Tungsten-Cobalt-Magnesium dient lediglich zur strukturellen Verstärkung der Spule und hat nichts mit dem Antrieb selbst zu tun, das Verterium-Cortenid ist das wichtigere Material. Es hat nähmlich die Eigenschaft, Veränderungen der Raumgeometrie von 3,9 × 10^{-33} cm auf der Plankschen Skala hervorzurufen. ... Dieser (Subraum-)Effekt wird hauptsächlich genutzt, um es großen Schiffen der Klassen Galaxy oder Sovereign überhaupt zu ermöglichen, sich mittels eines Impulsantriebs zu bewegen. Andere Teile wie die Befeuerung habe ich erstmal im Artikel gelassen. Bitte schaut nochmal über den Artikel und bearbeitet für euch fragliche Teile oder bringt die in dieser Diskussion zur Sprache. Worte wie "natürlich", "unglaublich", etc. habe ich auch entfernt. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 12:12, 16. Dez 2004 (CET)